1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to swimming pool cleaners and in particular to a device for cleaning leaves and debris from the swimming pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Removal of leaves and debris from swimming pools is a continuing problem. After the leaves have floated on the surface for a period of time, they sink to the bottom of the pool. It is a time-consuming and difficult task to remove the leaves, which become slimy and partially decomposed. Many devices are known for recovering the leaves while floating and from the bottom. Most of the devices are attached to a long pole and manually operated, such as the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,077 issued to Pansini. Constant attendance however is required to entrap the leaves prior to their sinking. Cleaning the leaves from the bottom, even with the aid of such a device, can be a time-consuming operation.
A floating, self-operating surface skimmer and filter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,809 issued to Spitzer. That patent discloses a device that has a reticulated bag lying semi-submerged at the end of a discharge tube from the filter pump. Circulation of water forces leaves into the mesh bag. The bag and tube are stationary, however, and the entire filter assembly must be manually moved about various points along the side of the pool. Also the bag is adapted for cleaning only leaves found on the water surface, not on the bottom.
Automatic floating devices which self-propel themselves about a pool are known, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,180 issued to Mitchell. Generally these devices can be described as a floating body having a high pressure hose attached to it. Part of the high pressure water is used in jets to propel the floating body around the pool. A discharge hose having a nozzle is connected to the floating body. The pressurized water discharging out of the nozzle causes the hose to writhe, repositioning itself adjacent the pool walls and floor. The high pressure spray dislodges sediment on the wall and floor, which is filtered by the pool circulation system. These devices however do not recover leaves, floating or submerged.